


Labirintico cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Labirintico amore [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic con protagonista Sarah Williams.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: Labirintico amore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250714
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah e Toby al mare, qualche anno dopo la vicenda.  
"Partecipante al Drabble Day".  
Prompt: Spiaggia

Giornata in spiaggia

Sarah era seduta in riva al mare, guardava le onde infrangersi sulla battigia dando vita a della schiuma.

“Toby, non ti allontanare!” richiamò il fratellino.

Quest’ultimo rideva, prendeva l’acqua con entrambe le manine paffutelle e la schizzava verso di lei.

L’odore di salsedine pungeva le narici della giovane, mentre dei gabbiani volavano sul suo capo, facendo dei versi striduli.

< Ormai sono passati diversi anni da quando ho vissuto quella strana avventura. Eppure alle volte trovo così strana la realtà. Pensare di essere sulla spiaggia, come una ragazza comune, quando sono stata dinnanzi al re dei goblin > pensò.

“Attento!” urlò.

[101].


	2. Prigioniera del labirinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: Labyrinth: incubo ad occhi aperti  
Pacchetto: 37: Anima; Scatola; Uscita

Prigioniera del labirinto

Sarah si rialzò in piedi, un forte fetore le pungeva le narici. Il suo corpo si era riempito di graffi ed ematomi, i vestiti che indossavano si erano sporcati e riempiti di fori, i capelli mori erano aggrovigliati e tra essi risaltava un rametto.

“Tutto questo è un incubo” gemette. Scosse il capo, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani, sentiva gli occhi arrossati e pizzicare. “Questo posto sembra un parco a tema Halloween, peccato sia tutto vero e non ci sia traccia di veri esseri umani, ma solo di strani animali e creature assurde. Ogni cosa senziente è una minaccia”.

< Mi sono sempre rifugiata nelle favole per non accettare la realtà, ma ora sono proprio i mondi fantastici ad avermi tradita.

Sono come mia madre! Pensavo di essere capace di volere bene ad altri oltre che a me stessa, di non essere egoista, ed invece, stupidamente, quasi per gioco, ho svenduto mio fratello piccolo! > pensò. “Bruchi maleducati, fate, gargolle, veleni, ed ora anche questa caduta! Questa puzza mi sta asfissiando, non ho neanche capito dove sono finita! Tutta colpa di quel maledetto Barbagianni” piagnucolò, con la voce rauca. “Voglio svegliarmi al più presto da questo incubo ad occhi aperti” biascicò.

“Potrebbe essere un bel sogno, potresti essere regina, se solo tu volessi” bisbigliò una voce nella penombra.

Sarah indietreggiò, strisciando la mano contro la parete di pietra umida. Tre sfere di vetro, illuminate da un debole bagliore magico, vorticavano.

Sarah notò la mano che le teneva: liscia, curata.

< Devo trovare un’uscita da questo posto! Devo recuperare Toby e andarmene, prima che questo folle rinchiuda anche la mia anima da qualche parte, magari in una scatola > pensò. Si voltò, facendo vorticare i capelli scuri e tentò di fuggire, avvertendo dei passi delicati alle sue spalle.

La figura del re dei Goblin le comparve davanti e Sarah strillò di terrore, rischiando di cadere nuovamente, questa volta all’indietro.


	3. Bambini perduti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: 22: Bambola; Gioco; Ombre   
Prompt: Labyrinth: trecce di capelli

Bambini perduti

“Ognuno di questi goblin un tempo era un bambino, vero? Perché li hai maledetti così? Non meritano una seconda possibilità?” domandò Sarah.

“Sono stati ripudiati dalle loro famiglie, è stato l’odio o la mancanza di un affetto forte che li ha maledetti” rispose Jareth. Era alle sue spalle, intento a intrecciarle i capelli con movimenti attenti delle dita sinuose.

Il vestito di lei era di pizzo bianco francese, i ricami erano arzigogolati e complessi, ricordavano fiori e stelle.

“Qui, però, non sono tristi. Si canta, si balla, in una continua festa di Halloween, dove orrore e gioia si fondono. Un gioco perenne” sussurrò Jareth.

Sarah era affacciata al davanzale, guardava i goblin litigarsi una stessa bambola.

“Forse se riuscissi ad amarli io abbastanza tornerebbero tutti bambini” sussurrò.

“Solo voi potete riuscirci, mia sposa e mia regina” sussurrò Jareth, chiudendole la lunga treccia di capelli morbidi. Aveva dato vita ad altre trecce che risaltavano nei giochi di ombra e luce del castello.


	4. Bianco spirito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: Pacchetto: 26: Falco; Specchio; Ragno  
Prompt: Labyrinth: piumaggio soffice

Bianco spirito

Jareth fece un verso acuto, piegando di lato il capo.

Sarah gli accarezzava la testa, passandogli le dita nel morbido piumaggio candido. Osservò l’uccello rapace far schioccare il becco, gonfiare le ali, ritto in piedi sul braccio della giovane.

< Tutto quello che riguarda questo uccello sarà anche tutto frutto della mia mente, come continuo a ripetermi, ma allora come mai viene a trovarmi tutti gli Halloween? Come mai ogni volta che la notte sembra densa di magia lui viene che io sia da sola o no? Tutti vedono questa meravigliosa creatura dal piumaggio soffice > pensò.

Jareth spiccò il volo, afferrò tra le zampe un ragno e lo divorò, passò davanti ad uno specchio, ma il suo riflesso non comparve.

Sarah lo guardò volare fuori. “Stai attento ai falchi e alle aquile! Torna presto!” gridò, affacciandosi alla finestra.


End file.
